


The Floodgates Break

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Crying Tony Stark, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: A fic where something bad happens and Tony, who has been dealing with a lot of things lately, just starts crying. And it's the first time Bucky, or anyone for that matter, has seen him cry. And it's not simple crying. He is just loudly sobbing and he can't calm down. Everytime he thinks he is in control and he will be calm, he just starts crying again. And the whole team just stares at him, their hearts breaking and they don't know what to do. Bucky is the only one who seems to be able to help.
Bucky walked into chaos when he entered the training room.Uncontrollable sobbing attacked Bucky’s ears, accompanied by the worried and panicked voices of his teammates.Bucky’s stomach churned as the voice behind the sobs became more distinct, and he finally heard the name being spoken by his teammates.  Tony.





	

Bucky walked into chaos when he entered the training room.

Uncontrollable sobbing attacked Bucky’s ears, accompanied by the worried and panicked voices of his teammates.

Bucky briefly wondered if someone had gotten a good punch in that had caused one of his teammates to bawl, but Bucky quickly dismissed it; they all could handle a punch.

Bucky’s stomach churned as the voice behind the sobs became more distinct, and he finally heard the name being spoken by his teammates.

 _Tony_.

Tony was tucked in the middle of the group huddle.

Thor patted Tony on the back. “All will be well momentarily, Tony, but we can only help if you tell us what ails you.”

Tony’s sobs grew louder, and the group shuffled around enough for Bucky to see Tony curl around himself and lean away from Thor.

“Guys, give him some room,” Sam advised from a few feet away. His arms were crossed over his chest and a frown marred his face.

Natasha nodded and took a step back. “Has anyone contacted Rhodey?”

Tony gasped and shook his head. He hugged his tablet to his chest. “Don’t.”

Steve frowned at the word.

Clint was also puzzled as he took a few steps back. He kept himself in arm’s reach just in case we he was needed or there was trouble. “‘Don’t?’ Well then, what do you want, Tony?”

Tony opened his mouth only for a shrill sound to slip out. An onslaught of fresh tears poured from Tony’s eyes, and his body shook with a new round of sobs.

The sight snapped Bucky out of his stupor.

He marched over to Tony, ignoring Steve’s curious “Bucky?” and Natasha’s suspicious glance. He kneeled in front of Tony and studied the genius’ body language and face.

Tony shrunk more and more into himself.

Bucky nodded and stood. “All right, all of you get the hell out of here.”

Protests immediately followed, sparking Bucky’s irritation. “Does it look like he wants to talk to any of you? Let him get this out of his system in privacy, and then if he wants to talk or needs physical comfort he can come to you.” Tony was a proud fella; he was going to be pissed at himself later for showing such vulnerability. Bucky hoped to ease some of the humiliation by sending the others away.

“Tony….” Steve started, but was hastily cut off by Tony.

“Go,” came out between sobs. “Go.”

Steve and the others looked hurt by the dismissal, but yielded. They trudged out of the room like they’d just lost the battle that would have won them the war.

Bucky moved to join them, but fingers grasped his wrist and kept him in place.

Bucky crouched down next to Tony. “You sure?”

Tony nodded. His sobs quieted for a moment.

Bucky lowered himself into a cross-legged pose and sat next to Tony, not saying anything. He stopped himself from startling when Tony rested his forehead on Bucky’s shoulder and cried again.

Bucky waited a minute then raised his hand to stroke Tony’s head. He held his hand above Tony’s hair until Tony gave a nod.

Tony’s sobs continued to ebb—seemingly ending then returning like a tidal wave. He went from resting his forehead on Bucky’s shoulder to leaning on Bucky, tucking his head against Bucky’s neck, and drenching Bucky’s shirt in tears and snot.

Finally, Tony went a few minutes without sobbing and just lay in Bucky’s arms.

Tony hiccuped. He ran his hand down the patch of soaked shirt. “So I owe you a new shirt.” Tony smiled, but the expression was broken.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s not a worry. Now, this…” Tony gestured to his face. “…this is something to be worried about. My fans expect me to be pretty at all times and I can’t disappoint them.”

Bucky snorted in amusement and hugged Tony closer. “I’m sure they will forgive you.”

Comfortable silence fell between them.

Tony clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “So I’m sure you want to know what made Tony Stark finally break down and cry.”

Bucky shrugged. “Only if you want to tell me.”

“And if I don’t want to?” Tony challenged.

“Then I won’t force you,” Bucky stated. “Just let me know if there is anything I can do to make it better.”

Tony eyed Bucky warily, but didn’t pull away.

Once again they fell into silence. Tony watched Bucky, anticipating questions that would force him to reveal what had triggered him. He glanced at the tablet he had set aside when he’d thrown himself at Bucky and cried.

Bucky kept quiet.

Tony picked up the tablet, and Bucky purposefully didn’t look at the screen.

Tony eyed Bucky as he powered down the tablet, and continued to do so even after the screen had turned black.

Tony pushed himself onto his knees, untangling himself from Bucky. “Thanks.”

Bucky smiled. “No problem. As I said though, let me know if there is something I can do to help. Or even ask the others. No one wants to see you sad.”

Tony snorted in disbelief. “I’m sure.” Tony pecked Bucky on the cheek.

Bucky blinked, having not expected the kiss at all. He touched his cheek.

Tony rose to his feet and ruffled Bucky’s hair. “You need to use more conditioner.”

“I’ll think about it.” Bucky smiled up at Tony.

Tony smiled in return, and while it was still broken and fragile, it was stronger than the last.


End file.
